


Idiot Friends and Interrupted Kisses

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Mission gone bad, Mostly Fluff, Nudity, hinted sexy times, idiot friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: After you almost lose your life on a mission you and your best friend Bucky Barnes fess up to having feelings for one another. The confession turns out to be the easy part while it’s gonna take some endurance for the two of you to finally get that first kiss.





	1. Confessions and Celebrations

You knew you shouldn’t have run back into the building, but that little boy also wouldn’t have been alive if you hadn’t. You had known logically it shouldn’t have been you to go in there, but you were the only one close enough to get in safely. So you had. You ran, ignoring Steve yelling at you over the coms. He and Bucky were about 4 minutes out and you knew they would come to get you. All you had to do was get you and the little boy somewhere safe.

You had succeeded. Well almost. You had flipped over the bathtub, creating a barrier and pinning it to the wall after placing the kid inside. You just hadn’t quite gotten in there yourself before the building collapsed around you. The upper part of your body was in the tub which meant no head injuries, but the shooting pain coming from your leg made you wish a rock had hit you in the head so you had passed out.

Luckily you had gotten the scared and crying five-year-old to focus on for the few minutes it took for Steve and Bucky’s voices to sound through the site of destruction.

When they got to you Steve instantly sent you a disapproving but relieved look as he lifted the kid out of the safety of the bathtub.

“You got her?” Steve asked, and Bucky gave him a small nod as Steve headed out in search of the kid’s parent.

“Hang on, doll. This might hurt,” Bucky warned, seconds before lifting the beam off your leg. You let out a scream as the weight shifted but as soon as Bucky threw it off you, you felt the relief.

The gasp that left you when Bucky gently ran his hand over your leg wasn’t from pain. Far from it. Bucky Barnes was your best friend, but your feelings towards him weren’t exactly friendly. Bucky was handsome. He was sweet and gentle even after all he had been through. You were in awe of him and absolutely and completely, head over heels in love with the dark haired, blue eyed super soldier.

“Sorry,” Bucky mumbled before looking into your eyes. “I don’t think anything is broken. But you probably shouldn’t walk on it until we have gotten Banner to look at it.”

“So what? You’re gonna carry me?” you snarked, pushing yourself into a standing position which you quickly regretted as a sharp pain shot through your ankle. You more than likely would have fallen over had it not been for Bucky’s quick reactions. He wrapped an arm around your waist holding you up as he gave you a small glare.

“Why won’t you ever listen?” he grumbled. “Will you let me carry you now?”

You sighed, knowing he was right. You were good at helping others, but accepting help? - not so much.

“I’m sorry,” you spoke softly, noticing the hurt in Bucky’s eyes. Most other people wouldn’t. He was good at shielding himself and hiding his emotions. Never to you though. You weren’t sure if you just understood him or if he maybe weren’t trying as hard to conceal them around you.

You gave him a small nod and instantly you were in his arms, being carried bridal style towards the jet. You always forgot how fast and strong he and Steve were and you let out a small gasp with the speed you were all of a sudden moving with.

Within minutes you were back at the still empty jet and Bucky gently put you down on the gurney. He carefully reached out to you, stroking your cheek and you couldn’t help but lean into his touch.

“You scared me, sweetheart,” Bucky spoke quietly and your eyes instantly met his. What you saw there took your breath away completely. You saw fear and pain, but there was more than that. Affection. Adoration. Love.

“I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you,” Bucky confessed looking down at the floor between you.

“You won’t lose me.”

You shifted moving a little closer to him, allowing you to cup his face in your hands. Bucky looked up, meeting your eyes and you smiled softly.

“I love you Bucky. ” Your heart leaped into your throat as you took a leap of faith, confession your feelings to him. You stayed still seeing the ray of emotions cross his face. Surprise. Disbelief. Acceptance. Adoration.

“I love you too,” Bucky breathed out and a huge smile spread across your lips only to be mirrored on Bucky’s.

He reached out cupping your cheek in his right hand, tenderly resting the left on your waist as he moved in closer. The air got thicker between you and you felt your mouth dry as you realized what was about to happen. You had wanted this for so long. You tilted your head, communicating to him that you wanted this too, leaning in a little closer and…

“AHA!” Natasha’s voice sounded through the quinjet, making Bucky jump backward, hitting the back of his legs against one of the seats and almost falling over if it hadn’t been for your quick grip on his arm.

“You two owe me five dollars.” Natasha turned around pointing to Clint and Tony whose jaws were close to the floor still, while Steve just smirked and shook his head, giving Bucky’s shoulder a small pat as he passed the two of you.

Bucky’s face was just about as red as yours when your eyes met, but he managed to huff out a small laugh as he reached out pulling you against his chest.

“To be continued,” Bucky whispered against your hair as you buried your face against his neck trying to hide your embarrassment as Natasha gloated behind you.


	2. Aw, Coffee

You had escaped your crash meeting with the rubble fairly unscathed. You had a twisted ankle, a bunch of bruises and scratches and a bruised hip bone. The latter made it insanely hard to get any decent sleep.

You had tried. You had rested for two days straight on Bruce’s orders, but now you were tossing and turning in bed at 5am which was just causing you more pain each time you tried finding a new position. Finally, you gave up, pulling your battered body from bed and getting into a pair of sweatpants before wandering out into the hall.

The lights were on in the kitchen which wasn’t unusual in the living area of the compound filled with insomniacs. You headed towards the kitchen deciding a good meal might not be such a bad idea right now. Right as you got to the doorway you made a wrong movement, making you hiss in pain.

Bucky spun around from where he was standing at the counter. His clear blue eyes were filled with concern as they met yours and you couldn’t help but smile as your heart skipped a beat thinking of the last time you had spent time with him.

“I’m fine. Just an idiot that forgot putting all her weight on her bad ankle is a bad idea,” you explained with a smile as you walked over to the kitchen island.

“What are you doing up so early?” you asked, smiling as Bucky eyed you suspiciously. He was clearly still not completely convinced you were okay or maybe even if you should be out of bed at all. You, however, knew that distracting him was the best tactic. Arguing with Bucky, who was the only one you knew that could out-stubborn Steve, would get you nowhere.

“Did you have a nightmare?” you asked, reaching over the counter, giving his hand a small squeeze. Bucky looked down at your hands, making his long hair fall down over his face as he nodded.

“I dreamt I lost you,” Bucky mumbled, making your heart break for him. “I found you in the rubble but you were… there was blood everywhere.”

You reached over the counter, gently tucking the hair away from his face.

“Bucky, look at me,” you spoke softly, waiting for him to do as you ask and you gently squeezed his hand as he did. “I’m right here. I’m alive.”

“I know.” Bucky forced a small smile before concern returned to his eyes. “What are you doing up? Banner said…”

“He said I should relax.” You grinned walking around the counter to join him. “Now I am relaxing, cooking with you. What are we making? Waffles? Pancakes?” You looked around at the ingredients, ignoring Bucky eyeing you and shaking his head.

“Pancakes,” Bucky answered before walking around the counter, dragging one of the chairs back with him.

“Sit. You can fry them. I mix and pour,” Bucky ordered, causing you to playfully narrow your eyes at him.

“Sit? I am not a dog Buck.” You crossed your arms over your chest, trying to hold back your laughter as Bucky sighed deeply.

“Y/N. Sweetheart. Please sit down,” Bucky tried, nudging you towards the chair and you could no longer hold back your laughter.

“Suck up,” you laughed. “Okay. I’ll sit.”

The next thirty minutes were passed with you sitting on the chair talking as Bucky mixed the ingredients. He tried to show off a few times which resulted in him having to start over since you laughingly proclaimed the 3 seconds rule didn’t apply to pancake batter.

Finally, the batter was mixed and Bucky took his place next to you. The closeness made your entire body tingle with anticipation of accidental or deliberate touches.

As Bucky poured the first cup of batter onto the pan, making it splash all over the place due to the odd angle he was in with you and the chair in the way. You squealed in laughter as you felt some of it hit you in the face and Bucky started to laugh next to you.

“Shit! I’m sorry,” he grinned, causing you to roll your eyes at him.

“See I would believe that if it weren’t for that shit eating grin on your face buddy,” you sassed him.

Bucky chuckled, reaching out to rub the pancake batter off your cheek with his thumb and the two of you suddenly froze, realizing how close you were in the big empty kitchen.

You bit your lip looking from the steel blue eyes watching you so affectionately, to his lips, before back into his eyes. Bucky smiled softly as he began to lean in towards you. You tilted your head, your lips inches from his when a loud bump caused you to almost fall off your chair in surprise. Bucky jumped back a little but kept his hand on your good hip, making sure you stayed on the chair avoiding further bruising.

You both looked into the middle of the kitchen where the sound had originated from and Clint had fallen from the vent. He sat in the middle of the floor, looking around with a confused look on his face before he spotted the pancakes and then the two of you.

“You’re making pancakes?” he asked excitedly, before realizing you were sitting in front of the coffee machine.

“Aw coffee,” he muttered, making you giggle as Bucky glared at him.

“With the amount of time you spent in the vents one would think you would have learned a better exit strategy than to fall out of them,” Bucky grumbled as he flipped the pancake.

“I have. It just doesn’t always work,” Clint answered, giving you an excited smile as you handed him a mug of coffee from the pot. “Thank you. Can I have pancakes too?”

You laughed as Bucky mumbled “no” under his breath only loud enough for you to hear.

“Yes of course Clint. It’ll just be a minute,” you insisted, giving Bucky a teasing grin as you leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“To be continued,” you whispered, making him grumbled something in a language you didn’t understand and you couldn’t help but laugh.  


	3. That's Just Nasty

The next few days had been chaos. Thor had come to visit and since it was peacetime that always called for a party. Asgardian parties lasted for several days and Thor made sure Avengers parties were the same.

Thor had gone back home last night but the compound was still pretty much a wasteland in the afternoon. Everyone was hiding in their rooms nursing their hangovers. Everyone but you,  due to the pain medication you were still on you couldn’t drink.

You were bored as you wandered the halls of the compound. You were starting to feel a lot better. You were still stiff but the pain was manageable now and you were itching to get out and do something.

You couldn’t help but grin as you walked into the kitchen. Stacks and stacks of boxes of pizza had appeared as by magic. You, of course, knew better. It probably had more to do with Stark knowing greasy food would be in high demand today and he had the Iron Legion do a pickup run. It wasn’t the first time he nearly scared the life out of a local restaurant or pizza place that way.

You quickly shifted through them before filling a box with slices of both yours and Bucky’s favorites. You grabbed a couple of sodas from the fridge and headed down the hall towards Bucky’s room. Since your hands where filled you knocked by kicking the door a few times, grinning when you heard the super soldier grumble inside.

“Bucky Barnes,” you called through the door. “Get off your ass and let me in. Or I will eat all of this pizza on my own. Don’t make me do it.”

A huge grin spread across your face as the door opened after a few minutes of bumps and shuffling inside.

“Took you long enough,” you teased him as you pushed past the sleepy-looking man with hair sticking out in all directions. He had clearly showered before crashing and not bothered drying it first. Those knots were going to be a bitch to get out. You would know. You were the one he usually came to whining for help.  

“Where did you get pizza?” Bucky asked, flinching as you turned on a lamp.

“Tony,” you shrugged knowing that would be explanation enough as you threw yourself down on his bed, dropping the food and drinks in the middle.

“Aww you look like a cute vampire when you are hungover,” you teased Bucky who was dramatically squinting at the lights.

“How would you know?” Bucky grumbled, throwing himself down on the bed beside you grabbing a piece of pizza. “Have you ever met one?”

“Oh yeah. Plenty of them. They don’t usually eat pizza though,” you sassed back, grabbing your own piece.

The next hour passed with the two of you chatting about everything and nothing, just like you always did. When the pizza was gone, Bucky moved to the floor between your legs and you started unknotting his hair as you kept chatting. It was comfortable and familiar.

When you had first arrived at the compound Bucky had barely spoken two words to you for the first few weeks, but after a mission where the two of you had gotten stuck in an alien spaceship for two days with some kind of weird auto locking system before the others had gotten you out, that had changed. You had witnessed one of Bucky’s nightmares and had shaken him awake the first night. Clearly not eager to go back to sleep Bucky had stayed up with you the rest of the night, slowly opening up to you a little about his past as you in return shared yours.

After that mission, Bucky had become more comfortable with you. He had found no judgment from you, only anger toward HYDRA for what they had put him through. Your easy going and talkative nature made Bucky feel comfortable in your company. Slowly but surely he had come out of his shell around you until you were practically joined at the hip. You were free with your affections toward everyone and even if it had taken Bucky a while to get used to it,  it was now one of his favorite things about you. He almost purred like a kitten as you gently played with his hair until it was untangled and falling down his face.

“Maybe I should braid it or something. ” You giggled, tenderly tugging his hair back from his face causing Bucky to groan.

“If it keeps your hands in my hair sure.” He grinned, tilting his head looking back up at you and your heart skipped a beat. He looked so soft and happy. All you wanted to do at that moment was to kiss him. You decided that nothing was stopping you, biting your lip slightly you leaned forward. Bucky’s eyes were shining up at you, so full of adoration and hope of what was to come, that you couldn’t help but smile. You tenderly rubbed your nose against his upside down, making him chuckle as he reached up, running his fingers through your hair. He gently guided your face forwards and he lips just barely brushed yours before the door slammed open with a crash. You jump backward on the bed and Bucky was on his feet within a second, ready to defend you both against the intruder.

“Barnes if you refuse to cut that damn hair you could at least unclog the drain after yourself,” Sam hissed at Bucky, who just stood in the middle of the room blinking. He was still trying to adjust to the situation and clear his head from the almost kiss.

“What?”

“You’re damn hair! The bathroom nearly flooded when I took a shower,” Sam grumbled, “this,” Sam held up a slimy lump of hair from a gloved hand, “is just nasty man!”

“Why the fuck did you bring that in here?” Bucky sent Sam a disgusted look only getting a mischievous smirk in return. In hindsight that should probably have been warning enough for you to get out of the way, but you were still just staring wide eyed from one man to another, trying to comprehend what was going on.

“To do this,” Sam grinned, tossing the lump at Bucky who quickly moved out of the way, hitting you in the face instead.

That did the trick. You jumped of the bed, squeaking and shuddering as Sam laughingly ran from the room.

“I’m going to kill him,” Bucky muttered before taking off after him, leaving you alone in the room with the gross slimy hair lump.

“Seriously boys?!” you yelled after them, “I’m not dealing with that thing!”  


	4. Walls for Doors

You had been pouting for days. The entire team had gone on a mission. All but you, that was. Steve had benched you “until you stopped limping” which in your mind was completely unfair. The real reason you had been fuming at first, which had later been reduced to pouting after the team returned today, was that Bucky had sided with Steve against you.

You had snuck into the control room to watch the team return on the monitors to make sure all of them were okay. When you had assured yourself that the only injury seemed to be a few bent ribs on Clint, you hurried back to your room to lock yourself away.

You were fully aware you were being childish and that Steve had made the right decision. You were still a little annoyed that Bucky hadn’t even tried to stand up for you. You didn’t want him to start bubble wrapping you just because you were dating. Or almost dating. Honestly, you had absolutely no idea what you were, but you were in love with him and he had said he felt the same.

You were still pouting and pounding that issue when a knock sounded on your door a few hours later. You raised your head from your pillow, suspiciously eyeing the door.

“Who is it?”

“Me,” Bucky’s voice sounded outside the door and a few seconds later he added, “Bucky.”

You couldn’t help but smile that he thought that was necessary. You bit your cheek reminding yourself that you were mad at him. Which was a lot easier when he wasn’t at home if you had to be honest.

“I don’t wanna talk to anyone,” you called back, but you still moved to sit on the bed rather than lying. You knew Bucky. He was going to set up camp out there until you let him in. But you could let him sweat a little bit at least.

“Come on sweetheart. You’re hurt. We all love you. We don’t want you to get hurt further,” Bucky tried, before adding a little lower and seemingly closer to the door. “I love you.”

“Nice try,” the smile was evident in your voice as you stood from the bed, moving slowly towards the door, “you gotta do better.”

“I got cheeseburgers,” Bucky answered. You knew he was grinning but you didn’t really care anymore. You wanted to see him up close and make sure he really was okay.

“With bacon?”

“And fries.”

You opened the door a little bit peeking out, seeing a smiling Bucky outside.

“Hi”

“Show me the burgers,” you ordered, causing Bucky to roll his eyes at you.

“Really Y/N?” Bucky held up the bag of junk food in one hand and the six-pack in the other. “I heard you are off your pain meds.”

“Okay. Sold. You can come in.” You wiggled your nose, sending him an innocent smile.

“You drive a hard bargain, doll.” Bucky chuckled as he entered your room, before setting up the food on the bed.

“I thought we could have a movie night?” Bucky looked over at you.

You sighed dramatically. You had forgiven him or maybe just realized there was nothing to forgive. He and Steve had been right, and all the pouting you had been doing had more to do with wounded pride than them.

“I guess.” You sighed again as you sat down on the bed, causing Bucky to laugh as he began sifting through Netflix.

“I pick.” You grinned at him as you grabbed the remote from Bucky’s hands only for him to snatch it right back.

“I brought the food,” he sassed you. “I decide.”

When you finished your food, you both laid down on the bed and as the movie ended you were snuggled up to Bucky, resting your head against his heart. Your eyes were getting heavy and you smiled as you felt Bucky’s arms tighten around you. This felt nice. Safe. Like home.

“This Netflix and chill thing was a good idea huh?” Bucky sounded as sleepy as you had felt right up until that moment. Your eyes widened as you pushed yourself up a bit to look down at him.

“What?” You bit your cheeks to hold in your laughter. “Did you just say Netflix and chill?”

“Yeah?” Bucky frowned, looking up at you in confusion as you started laughing.

“Who taught you that?”

“Sam and Clint. Why? What did I just say to you?” Bucky couldn’t help but grin, knowing he had messed up somehow, but loving the glimmer in your eyes. You let yourself fall onto your back, laughing and holding your stomach.

“Y/N. Come on,” Bucky whined playfully, following you and poking your sides. “You gotta tell me now.”

“Well.” You fought back your laughter to be able to talk as you looked up at the man hovering above you. “Let’s just say you might have to kiss me before we get to the chill part.”

“Oh.” Bucky frowned, clearly mulling it over as you waited for the penny to drop.

“Oh!” Bucky’s face turned beet red and you could no longer hold in your laughter.

“That’s not funny,” Bucky playfully grumbled, digging his fingers into your sides tickling you.

“I give. I give,” you laughed, thrashing around to get free of his attack. Not that you had any chance of getting free until Bucky decided it was time.

You were both still laughing when he stopped. Until you realized how close he was and you froze. You bit your bottom lip as you watched Bucky subconsciously lick his lips as he looked down at you. He tenderly cupped your cheek, rubbing his thumb across your jaw, making you smile as he leaned down.

“Sergeant Barnes I was wondering if you could help me for a moment.” Vision’s voice sounded as he floated through the wall right next to your bed.

You screamed in surprise and Bucky rolled off you with a groan, looking up at Vision.

“Buddy. Steve talked to you about using doors didn’t he?” Bucky sighed.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I forgot. Do you want me to go out and come back in?” Vision asked seriously, making you giggle as you got comfortable next to Bucky.

“No. It’s fine.” Bucky looked down at you, disappointment evident in his eyes, but more so was the affection as he watched you snuggle up to the pillow.

“What do you need Vision?” Bucky asked, looking back to the intruder.

“I was cooking for Wanda, but I can’t seem to get it quite right. I had Barton taste for me but he ran out asking for water.” Vision looked concerned, but obviously more so for the food than Clint’s health.

You giggled, giving Bucky a small push.

“Go help him. If Clint wants water over coffee he needs it. I’ll be here when you get back.” You smiled at him and Bucky sighed deeply before getting off the bed and following Vision into the kitchen.

You hadn’t lied. You didn’t leave the bed. The only problem was you were fast asleep when Bucky returned.

He sighed again, leaning in and gently kissing your cheek before tucking the covers around you and tiptoeing out the room. Sooner or later your luck had got to change, right?


	5. Earth-Shattering

You had woken up slightly disappointed in yourself that you had fallen asleep before Bucky had returned. You, however, couldn’t help but smile as you found the blanket that had been on your chair the night before was now wrapped around you. The bed still smelled like him too, and it made you not wanna leave.

After snuggling into the pillows for a few minutes longer, you dragged yourself out of bed to get dressed. You knew you had to get back into shape after your injury. Being out of commission for a few weeks and not being able to train had slowed you. You knew that so rather than heading straight for the kitchen like you had for the past couple of weeks you walked towards the gym.

You loved the compound at this time of the day. Everyone was up but not quite awake enough just yet to do much interacting. Except for Sam and Steve of course who had probably already returned from their run, but with any luck, they’d be showering and not bothering you for a sparring session just yet.

Most to your relief the gym was empty so you were free to start your routine however you saw fit. Today you started on the treadmill, before moving on to the weights and finishing off by pounding the boxing bag.

You had worked up a good sweat, but you were still full of energy as you noticed him out the corner of your eye. Bucky was leaning against the doorframe, watching you with a small smile causing you to stop and send him a grin as you struggled to catch your breath.

“A little out of shape there, agent?” Bucky teased you without moving a muscle.

“We can’t all be super soldiers now can we?” You laughed, before stretching your arms over your head, leaning from side to side. You pretended you didn’t notice how Bucky suddenly straightened or how his eyes trailed your body.

His admiring gaze made you feel good. Confident even. You straighten up, letting your eyes meet his with a playful smirk on your face.

“Wanna replace the bag Sergeant? I think it took enough of a beating.”

Bucky raised his eyebrows at you, clearly amused by your challenge as he took a step toward you.

“Depends. What’s in it for me when I kick your ass, doll?” he asked, causing you to laugh.

“First off. You can’t call me doll when you are trying to talk smack, Barnes.” You giggled as you started rewrapping your hands. “How about the loser cooks the other dinner?”

“I’m so ending up with food poisoning,” Bucky fake grumbled as he lifted the rope for you to get in. You playfully slapped his stomach with the back of your hand as you crawled in causing an umpf sound to leave him.

“HEY! I am an excellent cook,” you scolded, grinning as he followed you in.

Bucky didn’t answer, the look he sent you said it all and you stopped grinning, raising your brows at him. He was really pushing his luck this morning.  

“Oh, I really have to kick your ass now,” you warned making Bucky laugh as you got into position.

“Show me what you got, sweetheart,” Bucky challenged with a wink and you instantly felt all your blood rush to your cheeks. Damn him for being so stupidly handsome and annoyingly charming when he wanted to be.

Bucky was a lot bigger, stronger, and faster than you, but Natasha had trained you well. You knew how to use his size to your advantage. Plus you were agile, ducking out of his reach with relative ease.

“Come on Bucky,” you whined after planting a kick to his ribs and punch to his jaw, knocking him slightly off balance.

“Stop taking it easy on me. I’m not gonna break,” you scolded him. “If we are gonna train, fight.”

You saw the doubt in Bucky’s eyes. You knew he was scared of hurting you. The only people you had ever seen him completely let down his guards with while training was Steve, Thor, and Natasha. The latter because she would hand him his ass if he held back and not just in training.

“You’re not gonna hurt me. I trust you.” you gave him an encouraging smile. “Trust me!”

Bucky took a deep breath, clearly stilling himself before refocusing on you again. “Okay. Let’s see what you got, sweetheart.”

Bucky attacked fast and hard and you just barely managed to block one hit before ducking out of the way of the other. You ducked down doing a spin kick, taking his feet out from under him, but he was up as fast as you. An impressed smile lingered on his lips though as he gave you a second to reposition yourself in a defensive stance.

As Bucky attacked again, you grabbed a hold of his metal arm, using it to swing yourself onto his shoulder, but before you could get a punch in you felt yourself falling towards the floor. You landed on your back with Bucky hovering above you pinning both your arms down, smirking down at you.

“You’re spending to much time with Tasha.”

It all happened so fast you didn’t think. You just reacted on instinct, swiftly bending your knee, hitting him in the crotch. Bucky rolled off you with a grunt onto his back and you quickly followed him, placing a hand on his chest as you looked down on him.

“Oh God Bucky. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean too,” you apologized. You felt horrible as Bucky coughed and his color slowly started returning to his face.

“Oh, you’re definitely spending too much time with her,” Bucky mumbled, forcing a smile as he looked up at you. “I’ll live. You won.”

You reached up gently caressing his face. “I feel horrible,” you muttered, not able to look him into the eyes.

Bucky reached up, gently cupping your cheek. “It’s okay. It was fast thinking. I’m impressed,” he assured you.

He gently tugged your hair when you still wouldn’t look at him. “A kiss would make me feel better though,” Bucky smirked and you couldn’t help but giggle when your eyes finally met.

“Is that so?” you playfully teased, moving a little closer.

“Oh most definitely,” Bucky sighed dramatically. “I think it’s the only way I will survive really.”

“Ohmygod. You’re such a drama queen,” you laughed, leaning down to kiss his cheek. “Better.”

“It’s still touch and go.” Bucky grinned up at you and you felt the heat return to your cheeks as you slowly started leaning down. His breath felt hot against your lips and your heartbeat raised as your lips almost touched, when an earth-shattering roar sounded through the facility.

“Hulk out in the east wing. Avengers Assemble,” Steve’s voice sounded over the compound speakers and Bucky groaned letting his head fall back onto the mat. You hid your face against his shoulder, laughing. This was getting ridiculous, but there was nothing you could do about that right now.

You jumped onto your feet, reached down your hand to Bucky, pulling him with you.

“To be continued.” You winked at him before taking off towards the east wing with Bucky hot on your heels, still grumbling about your friends’ horrible timing.


	6. Setting the Mood

The only good thing about an unplanned Hulk out was that Bucky had the kitchen completely to himself. Everyone was busy either in the east wing cleaning up after the big lug tore through the place, or in their rooms nursing their wounds.

You weren’t hurt, but Steve had still sent you back to your room to rest. He didn’t want you to exhaust yourself too soon and for once you hadn’t argued. You just clicked your heels together and gave Steve a mock salute, “aye aye Captain.”

Steve had been glaring after you as you made a quick escape from the wing before he could change his mind and make you clean up. Bucky himself faked an injury and seeing as Steve had always been a little gullible, he had gotten away with it. Which was how he found himself in the kitchen, cooking up a storm.

He was very well aware you were never going to hold him to that bet. Especially not with how you had ended up winning that one. Bucky couldn’t help but smile a little at the thought. It had hurt like a son of a bitch, but he was proud of you. He felt at ease knowing you could take care of yourself out in the field.

That was one of the many things he had fallen in love with about you. You were tough and strong. You didn’t take any shit from anyone. Not even Steve and Tony. You held your own in and out of the battlefield. But you were also so much more than that. You were sassy and funny. You were soft and kind. You were almost as stubborn as Steve and as patient as… hell, Bucky didn’t know anyone as patient as you.

He smiled softly as he thought about you. The way the sun would make your hair almost shine and the way your nose always crinkled when you laughed. He loved the feeling of your hands against his skin or the simple peace of having you in his arms. Bucky had it bad and he was very well aware of that. He had no idea when it had happened. One day you were strangers, the next his best… well second best - just don’t tell Sam that, friend and suddenly he couldn’t stop looking at you. He dreamt of you. Not just nightmares of losing you like he had of all his friends. No. Dreams of a peaceful life. A life where he was loved and understood. A life that he had long since given up on, but with you in his life the hope it might once again be within reach had appeared.

Bucky made your favorite pasta and baked homemade bread. He had even snuck into Tony’s secret stash and found that red wine you had loved so much, but Tony hardly ever broke out. He also knew that he would probably get away with it if Tony found out it had been for you. You and the smart-mouthed billionaire seemed to have developed an older brother- little sister like relationship over the years. Bucky’s relationship with him, even though it had much improved, was still rocky at best.

Bucky pushed all thoughts out of his head as he looked proudly at the candlelit table and finished food. He turned on the playlist he had prepared for tonight, playing soft music to set the mood of the night. It was a piece of advice he had picked up from Sam a few days ago and even if the birdbrain was mostly hopeless, he once in a while did come up with a good idea.

Now all Bucky needed was you. He sent you a quick text asking you to meet him in the kitchen before he continued to fiddle with the plates and silverware making sure everything was just perfect.

“What’s up Buck?” your voice sounded from the doorway making Bucky turn around to see you standing there frozen in your jeans and a black tank top, and slack-jawed.

“Wow. Bucky. You didn’t have to do all of this,” you spoke and Bucky smiled, seeing the tears in your eyes. You were impressed.

“I’d do anything for you sweetheart,” Bucky answered sweetly and honestly as he took your hand and leading you to the table, making you giggle as he pulled out the chair for you.

“I feel a little underdressed for this,” you grinned up at him, gently tugging the blue shirt Bucky had stolen out of Steve’s closet earlier, before running your fingers through his half updo hair. “You look very handsome.”

“You’re perfect, doll,” Bucky assured you without lying. He didn’t need you to wear a fancy dress or makeup. The way you looked right now was his favorite look on you. Natural, at ease and with your hair falling loosely framing your face.

Bucky grinned proudly as he saw how you ducked your head slightly with a small smile as he complimented you. He loved having that effect on you. It had been a long time since he had tried to impress a woman, or even wanted too. You were different though.

Being with you was easy for Bucky. He felt comfortable and at ease in your company as the two of you ate and laughed, talking about the other Avengers, movies and everything big and small that came to mind. You stayed at the table long after you finished eating, holding hands across the table and Bucky felt the butterflies in his stomach swarm like crazy every time you laughed.

You gasped when Howie Day’s Collide started playing over the speakers and you sent Bucky a huge beaming smile that almost stopped his heart right then and there.

“I love this song,” you exclaimed and Bucky laughed.

“I know.” He smiled softly, getting up offering you his hand. “Will you do me the honor of granting me this dance?”

“Sometimes I forget how old you are and then you do something like that,” you giggled taking his hand and Bucky instantly spun you around in punishment making you squeal with laughter.

“Not that old,” Bucky grumbled playfully as you found your way into his arms. You giggled as you rested your head against his chest and Bucky closed his eyes, swallowing hard enjoying the closeness. You had no idea the effect you had on him and Bucky had no idea how to even begin to make you see how much he loved you. He vowed he would try. Every day for the rest of your lives if you’d let him.

You tilted your head, your chin still resting against his chest as you smiled up at him. “What are you thinking about, Buck?”

“You,” Bucky’s answered honest and instant, making you giggle and shake your head at him.

He stopped dancing, his hands traveled up your arms until they rested against your neck. He could hear your heartbeat picking up and he felt his do the same as he slowly began to lean in. Your breath was warm and pleasant against his face and your lips were so close he could almost taste you when the song changed.

_She was a fast machine_

_She kept her motor clean_

_She was the best damn woman I had ever seen_

_She had the sightless eyes_

_Telling me no lies_

_Knockin’ me out with those American thighs_

Your eyes widen as you looked up at Bucky, who looked just as confused as you. When the song reached the chorus Bucky’s face was so red he could have been mistaken for a fire hydrant.

’ _Cause the walls start shaking_

_The earth was quaking_

_My mind was aching_

_And we were making it and you_

_Shook me all night long_

_Yeah you shook me all night long_

“F.R.I.D.A.Y?! What the hell?” Bucky roared, pulling back from you glaring into the room as if the AI was actually hiding somewhere.

“Sergeant Barnes?” the Irish sounding female voice answered instantly.

“Was that you?” you asked, looking more than a little perplexed at what was going on.

“Yes Agent Y/L/N. Mr. Stark told me to use it to set the mood when the time was right. Did I miss judge?” The A.I sounded apologetic.

“YES!” Bucky snarled, not knowing what else to say. He wasn’t sure when the hell that damn song would have been even remotely appropriate tonight.

“I’m going to kill him,” you hissed and Bucky looked over at you to see you spin around, leaving the room and him behind.

Bucky sighed deeply, sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs looking over the messy state of the kitchen.

“To be continued,” he mumbled as he got up, starting to clean the plates and kitchen.


	7. Well-Meaning Advice

Bucky was up early, making his pancakes. Not that there was anything new about that, but he did feel somewhat more grumpy than usual. He felt as if the universe was against him. Not that that was anything new either, but this time it was just downright cruel. He’d sooner go back to being tortured by HYDRA than having this go on for much longer.

It was easier before. When he didn’t know that you returned his feelings. He could push it aside then. But now, knowing what he knew he couldn’t do that anymore. Not now that he was so close to his dreams being fulfilled and still it seemed as if you were slipping between his fingers. Maybe he just wasn’t meant to be happy.

“Hi Buck,” your voice sounded from the doorway, but Bucky didn’t react. He couldn’t. Not right now. Not with the tears pressing against his eyes and his head slipping into that dark space he so desperately tried to avoid.

He heard you sigh as you walked across the room, opening the fridge to get your energy drink.

“Listen I can’t stay. Nat is waiting for me in the gym, but I-,” you started before your words fizzled out. Bucky was listening and waiting. He just couldn’t look at you right now. He didn’t want you to see how much he was hurting. He hated that he was such a mess. You deserved so much better than him.

“I’m sorry.” Your voice was low and frail and this time and Bucky couldn’t prevent himself from looking at you. You looked like you were hurting too and he hated it. He never wanted that but he also had no idea what was causing it.

“For what?” Bucky asked, without moving. Scared that the slightest wrong move would hurt you even further.

“Running out on you like that. I should have just ignored Tony. I…” you rambled and Bucky quickly reached out giving your hand a squeeze.

“It’s okay,” he assured you but you just shook your head.

“No, it’s not. Bucky I want this,” you motioned between the two of you. “Us. And you’re hurting. I can see that. I caused that. So I’m sorry.”

Bucky smiled softly, quickly turning off the stove and moving so he stood right in front of you, taking both your hands in his.

“It’s not you darlin’,” Bucky assured you again. “It’s in my head. I….”

“What?” You looked up, giving his hands a squeeze. “I mean you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want too. But you can if you want too,” you rambled, pulling a face when you heard yourself and Bucky chuckled, pulling you in for a hug.

“I know I can. It’s just the usual thoughts that I am not good enough. That everyone… you deserve better,” Bucky admitted softly. For some reason, he could tell you these things. He still wasn’t sure how he could the words out, but they made you cling to him even harder.

“Bucky Barnes. You’re the best, most caring man I have ever met. You deserve to have whatever your heart desires and I am damn lucky if that’s me,” you spoke, looking up at him with a soft smile.

“It’s you. Only you,” Bucky answered you honestly, smiling a little when he saw your smile grow. He closed his eyes as he felt your fingers on the nape of his neck running into his hair. When he opened them again, you were so close his heart almost stopped. He leaned down as your eyes fluttered to his lips and back to his eyes. His lips were just about to meet yours when a voice broke the spell and you took a step back clearing your throat.

“Hi, Buck. Sam and I just got back. I think he needs a break.” Steve chuckled, as he reached for the fridge to grab the apple juice, pouring himself a glass. “You wanna join me in the gym later.”

Steve finally looked over at the two of you standing fairly close and looking slightly awkward over at him. “You still haven’t kissed huh?” Steve asked, making your eyes widen and Bucky glare at him.

“Okaay! Well, that’s my cue to go meet Nat.” You put your hand on Bucky’s arm, standing on your toes and kissing his cheek before whispering in his ear, “to be continued.”

You threw him a wink before turning around and walking towards the door. It took Bucky a few moments to break the daze your kiss had put him in, but when he did he called out after you in a whiney voice.

“You’re not gonna leave me alone with him are you?”

“He was your friend first buddy,” you answered, smirking over your shoulder as you disappeared through the door.

“I’m standing right here,” Steve called out loud enough for you to hear it too, only to be met with your laughter as you continued down the hallway.

When Steve looked over Bucky was still glaring at him only for Steve to send him that same innocent grin he used to give him back in the 30s. Usually seconds before Bucky ended up in a fight trying to prevent the stubborn little bastard from getting himself killed.

“You got something to say. Spit it out,” Bucky grumbled, sitting down at the table across from Steve.

“You know as the world’s leading authority of waiting too long… She loves you, Buck. I know you still doubt who you are sometimes, but you are a good man Bucky,” Steve rambled making Bucky’s eyes widen.

“Jeez, Steve! I’m not waiting. I just have friends with horrible timing,” Bucky glared at Steve, making the stream of words stop for a second before his mouth opened and closed without words.

“You were about too…” Steve ran a hand behind his neck, “Shit. I’m sorry pal.”

“You should be,” Bucky grumbled, but still forced a small smile to not make Steve feel too bad. It wasn’t his fault really. Bucky and you just seemed to have the worst luck. “I should just have kissed her on that damn jet.”

“Yeah,” Steve answered, taking Bucky completely by surprise. “Maybe you shouldn’t look for the perfect moment. Maybe it being you and her is perfect enough.”

Bucky jumped off the chair, pulling out his phone causing Steve to frown, “Who are you calling?”

“Danvers. If she left one of her Skrulls behind I to need to know what she did with Steve,” Bucky answered with a completely straight face.

“You’re a jerk,” Steve grumbled, hitting Bucky’s arm with his fist before they both broke into laughter.


	8. Thunder and Rain

Bucky wanted perfect. You deserved perfect. He knew that he would never be that, but he could make sure the moment of your first kiss was. He wanted it to be something that you’d both be able to look back on with fond memories. Bucky didn’t have very many of those but a big part of the newer ones he did have, you were a part of.

Most of Bucky’s other friends still, to an extent, felt like they were his friends because he was Steve’s friend. Steve had been the only one he felt had chosen him and that choice had happened so long ago, he sometimes wondered if Steve felt a little stuck with the guy that had taken the old Bucky’s place.

You never knew the old Bucky, and you didn’t even have a deep connection to Steve. Bucky knew you admired him and saw him as a friend, but something about you was different. You seemed to have chosen Bucky before Steve. You were his friend first and that made you different from all the other team members. You were special to him. Even more so now. He wanted you to feel that.

Which was why he had spent the entire day visiting local little stores he knew you loved. He had been to the farmer’s market for fresh fruit and a selection of cheese. He has been to the bakery for cake and bread and he had even broken into Tony’s storage again for another bottle of wine. He knew that one was going to bite him in the ass eventually but he also felt as if Tony owed the two of you that much after interrupting the last date Bucky had planned for the two of you.

He had packed everything up in a basket and raided the common room of the compound for blankets before he knocked on your door. Bucky had sent you a text earlier to make sure you didn’t wander off with Wanda and Nat as you sometimes did on Saturdays. So when he knocked you opened the door wearing a flowery summer dress and a huge smile, completely taking Bucky’s breath away.

“Hi,” you greeted, laughing with Bucky’s very unsubtle and very unintelligent reply.

“Wow.” Bucky pulled a face, internally scolding himself. Of all the things he could have said and that’s what he went with.

“Thanks, Buck.” You smiled, taking his free hand, “you look pretty damn good yourself.”

Bucky smiled, blushing slightly when you threw him a little wink. Had it been anyone else giving a compliment like that he would have been sure they had been lying, but he knew you. He knew you’d never lie to him about anything. You had been brutally honest with him about anything under the sun. If you said you thought he looked good, you meant it. Which was also the reason he had worn his hair in the half updo, you had complimented the other night as well as a shirt Natasha had helped him pick out earlier.

“Where are we going Bucky?” you asked, giving his hand a squeeze, clearly trying to prevent him from getting too far into his own head. You read him like a book which was one of the things he loved about you. You always seemed to know just what he needed and you never hesitated in stepping up.

“Just outside… Over the ridge, by the trees, I was thinking?” Bucky managed to get out, walking a little taller when you squeezed his hand again.

“That sounds great. It’s a beautiful day out” You sounded so happy and Bucky’s heart skipped a beat when he looked down into your eyes, shining up at him.

“Yeah. And hopefully idiot free,” Bucky grinned, holding the door open for you, making you laugh.

“Yeah. Let’s hope.”

Bucky led you through the field and over the ridge outside the compound, to the trees where he often found you reading in the summertime. This was your favorite place. Bucky knew that he just never knew why. So he asked you, after spreading out the blanket, unpacking the basket and sitting down across from you.

“I don’t know,” you shrugged. “I can look down and see the compound and people working and training outside, but it’s hard for them to see me. It’s peaceful, but I still feel connected.”

Bucky suddenly felt bad, that he had followed you up here last summer and he lowered his head. He didn’t get to say anything through before you reached out giving his arm a squeeze.

“I feel at peace with you here too, Buck. I don’t mind sharing this spot with you. It’s nice to have a special place with you.” Your smile was so warm when Bucky looked up it felt as if he was being hit by the sun and he blushed a little again, causing you to giggle.

“I love this food. You really went all out,” you praised moving to lean against his side as you enjoyed one of the small cakes.

“I’m glad you liked it,” Bucky answered, wrapping his arm around your shoulder, holding you close.

“I feel at peace with you,” Bucky silently admitted, making you look up at him. He didn’t meet your eyes though. It was hard to look directly at you when he confessed things like this. “Not just up here. But everywhere. I don’t feel that often, but I do when I’m with you.”

“Oh, Bucky.” You reached up gently caressing his jaw and he finally looked down at you. It wasn’t pity in your eyes as he so often expected. Just love and adoration.

He slowly leaned down, rubbing his nose against yours. You giggled and he smiled widely as he kept looking into your eyes. He cupped your jaw, caressing your bottom lip with his thumb and he heard your heartbeat speed up. His was already racing as he leaned in and a loud crack of thunder suddenly sounded and it started pouring.

You squealed in surprise and the two of you pulled apart looking to the sky that had been clear and blue seconds ago. Lightning filled the sky and you started laughing, holding out your hands as your eyes stayed fixated on the sky.

“Looks like Thor stopped by for a visit,” you laughed.

Bucky couldn’t take his eyes off you. The joy illuminated from you as you felt the fresh cool water on your skin. You were beyond perfect and suddenly Steve’s words rang through Bucky’s mind.

Maybe you shouldn’t look for the perfect moment. Maybe it being you and him is perfect enough.

“Screw it,” Bucky mumbled, before leaning closer to you again. He cupped your cheek with his hand, gently making you look at him.

“Buck…” you started, but before you could say anything else his lips were on yours. Kissing you sweetly. It took a second for you to catch up, but as soon as you did, you wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him closer. You didn’t hesitate in letting him in when his tongue swiped over your bottom lip, silently asking for access.

The kiss went from sweet and hesitant to hot and passionate in seconds and you were both heaving for breath when you pulled back for air.

“Wow,” you muttered making Bucky laugh and he tenderly tucked your wet hair behind your ear.

“Maybe we should head home?” Bucky suggested and a mischievous smile spread across your face, making his heart skip yet again.

“Only if we can keep doing this.” You grinned before leaning in, kissing him again.


	9. Epilogue

The picnic basket and blanket were abandoned by the door. Your and Bucky’s still damp, clothes were scattered across the floor. The room was warm and Bucky was heaving for breath as he rolled onto his back. His entire body shivering slightly and his skin tingling. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt like this or even if he ever had.

It wasn’t just the physical sensation, which was overwhelming in of itself, it was the rush of emotions that had come over him and it wasn’t easing up as he looked over at you. Naked, out of breath, and smiling sweetly at him.

Bucky reached out brushing the hair out of your face and you leaned into his touch, overwhelming him completely.

“I love you.” Bucky’s voice was thick with emotions as you giggled, rolling over onto your stomach so you were lying halfway on top of him.

“Don’t say that just after sex.” You playfully rolled your eyes at him, and Bucky frowned, a little confused by your words. He didn’t take offense though. He could hear the teasing in your voice and he saw the adoration in your eyes.

“Why? It’s always true. No matter when I say it,” Bucky replied truthfully and you teared up as you pushed yourself upwards to kiss him deeply.

“I love you too,” you whispered close to his lips before pulling back and the smile on Bucky’s face was bright enough to match the sun when you did. You blushed, hiding your face against his neck as he laughed and pulled you impossibly closer, wrapping his arms around you.

You jumped slightly, giggling when Bucky looked down at you with a question mark written across his face.

“Your arm is cold.” You wiggled your nose playfully at him and a mischievous grin spread across his face, as he slowly raised his arm, letting his hand hover just above your skin.

“No,” you warned, pulling back a little trying your hardest to hold back your smile. “Don’t you dare!”

Bucky didn’t listen, instead, he playfully grabbed your butt with his metal hand making you squeal and jump. You rolled off him but Bucky only followed you running his hand over your side, tickling you as well as chilling your heated skin.

You were both laughing as you tried to push him off without luck.

“Bucky. No. Please,” you begged and he finally took mercy on you, crashing his lips against yours rather than continuing his torture. You wrapped your legs around his waist and your hands ran into his hair, drawing him closer just as the door to Bucky’s room opened.

“Hi, Buck. Thor is back. We are going out and I thought you’d might…” Steve’s voice sounded before he stopped abruptly. “Oh, God.”

Bucky quickly rolled off you throwing a cover over you both and you did your best to hide behind him. Steve had already turned around though and a deep shade of red crept up his neck all the way to the tips of his ears.

“I’m so sorry,” Steve mumbled as he rushed towards the door, letting it close behind him and the two of you started laughing.

“So you don’t wanna come?” Steve’s voice sounded through the door, making you laugh even harder and Bucky rolls his eyes.

“No Stevie I’m good here,” Bucky looked down at you with a mischievous grin on his face.

You bit your lip, blushing as Steve mumbled something about having nightmares outside the door before disappearing down the hall.

“Poor Steve,” you giggled. “I think we might have scared him for life.”

“Narh,” Bucky leaned down starting to press a trail of kisses to your neck, grinning when you moaned in pleasure. “It’s not the first time he walked in on my naked ass.”

You tugged Bucky’s hair in punishment, making him groan and pull back looking down at you still grinning cheekily.

“I did not need to know that,” you scolded playfully before tugging him back down toward you. “Less talking. More kissing.”

“Yes ma’am,” Bucky chuckled before your lips met again in a tender kiss, filled with love and promise of a happy future together.


End file.
